To be loved Chat Blanc
by Harley Psycho Quinn
Summary: Five-part story- Marinette x Chat Blanc. Chat Blanc is a criminal, who has taken the heir to the throne due to her step-father's demand, and has one condition. "You're to be my wife."
1. Chapter 1

"Why do you want her gone?" The white cat asked, his voice low, "It's Christmas Eve, for Christ sake, and you want me to… so to speak, kidnap your daughter, Andre?"

"King Andre, and she's my step daughter."

"Hm, I wonder why I'm in disbelief over your intentions." Chat Blanc's lips curved into a small smirk as he looked at the peacefully sleeping girl. Her lips were parted in her sleep, her blue locks framing her pale face, and he had decided on a condition. "If I take your step daughter-" he mockingly gestured to the girl, "-I want her hand in marriage."

"H- Ha!" The king stuttered, forcing a laugh, "you're not serious!"

"I am deadly serious." He replied darkly, lifting the girl in his arms, "Marinette as my wife, or I leave her in your possession." Andre shook his head. The girl was beloved, people would hate to know she wasn't becoming the queen.

"She is yours!"

"Why, wasn't she always mine?" He asked, "We all knew I was having her either way."

He laid her on the bed, He stroked her cheeks lovingly.

"Wake up, my sweet." He whispered, lovingly kissing her nose.

"Y-You're Chat Blanc." She stammered, blushing, "Am I... in your bed?" She asked, the blush growing.

"Indeed I am, and indeed you are in my bed. I like seeing you there, I could get used to it. In fact, I am going to get used to it."

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, Miss Doupen-Cheng, your father- step-father, sent you to live with me, claiming you as my wife."

"Wh-what?" She stammered, looking at him.

"You're going to be my wife, Marinette. I swear I'll always protect you."

"But- They really didn't want me?"

"I'm sorry, Purrincess." He gently kissed her lips, "I have to go, but Zandar will take care of you." An Arabian man, with long black curls, looked at her. He took her hand, kissing it. After all, she was a princess.

And that was how to greet a princess.

"Marinette, I will see you tomorrow. I have to get you a Christmas present."

"Oh, that's unneeded." She blushed. He kissed her cheek lightly.

"I'll take no other answer, sweetheart."

"Wait, what about Sir Lance? I was... supposed to marry him." He drew back, an eyebrow raised, "I mean, I prefer you, of course. I believe in your work-"

"I'm a criminal, there's nothing else to it. If you want to go back to the castle and face Andre, then I will take you, Your Highness."

"I want to stay with you, Blanc."

"It's Chat."

"I prefer Blanc." She smiled, kissing him lightly, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Part One of Five


	2. Chapter 2

Chat Blanc looked at her, his gloved hand stroking her cheek. Her body was soft against his, and he rolled off the bed. He gritted his teeth as he stretched.

"Blanc?" She asked softly, trembling.

"Marinette, I'm fine." He groaned. "Go to sleep." But she'd sat up, her nightgown creased, and he kept his eyes on her face. He stood up forcefully.

"What is wrong?" She asked, her hands on his shoulder, "A husband shouldn't keep secrets to his wife." She told him. He pulled his trouser leg up, and she gasped.

A large gash was from his ankle to his knee, and she squeaked.

"I got this a couple of days' ago." He told her, "which is why I'm in Zandar's house for a while."

"This isn't your house?" She asked, looking at him.

"No, my house is cheap." He looked at her.

"I bet it's perfect." She smiled sweetly. He played with the strap of her nightgown, and she winced. "Blanc, that hurts."

"I'm only stroking your shoulder." He replied, and glanced at her. She turned around, and she moved her hair to her side.

"Go on." She whispered, trembling. He lifted the dress up, and his eyes widened at the cuts on her back.

"Who did that?" He demanded furiously. "Who the hell did this?" He scowled, and she sighed.

"My father." She murmured.

"Why?" He hissed.

"Chloe has always hated me. She told her father it was me that stole the cookies, then he'd believe her. She would smirk as he told me off. She continued to thieve and lie, and he would realise that I wasn't learning my lesson." She shivered, looking at the theif as he stroked her arms. "Oh, he was furious, said he had no choice. He unhooped his belt, and held it. He pushed me to my knees, taking my shirt off. He hit me with his belt. It felt like I was on fire, and he covered my mouth with his hand, and said 'Marinette, stay quiet. Or else you'll be heard.' He struck me again and again. I kept screaming, and I couldn't see clearly. After an age, he stopped. 'Now you know how I felt having to do that.' And he left." Chat released a sigh without realising he had held his breath. He should have known; they planned to let Chloe rule. But selfishness filled him, and he then realised she was better off with him. Marinette looked at him, and he lowered her on the bed, kissing her passionately.

"No man should ever raise his hand to a woman." He murmured, seeing her fall under his touch. He let her fall asleep before leaving.

"Zandar."

"Every time you say my name, you want my help. What is it?" He asked, black curls covering his eyes, "Estella is pregnant, and I can't do anything life threatening. You're about to get married- is this what this is about?" He asked, his eyes gleaming in hope.

"Well, I am marrying her first." He smiled, "tomorrow. But first, I need your help."

"What is your mission?"

"Marinete is the rightful heir to the throne. I simply want to kill the king, and bring her to power."

"Adrien, this is insane."

"No!" He yelled, anger filling him. "He harmed her!"

"What?" Zandar asked.

"He tortured her, and killed her spirit." He pulled out a slim knife, "for that I kill him."


	3. Chapter 3

Chat Blanc looked at Chloe. Her blonde hair curled, and her blue eyes stared in his own.

"You need to kill Mari." She said matter of factly.

"I'm marrying her. Stop me." He grinned, "d'you want Daddy to hear?"

"No, but-"

"Then don't call for me again otherwise I'll rat you out to your father, do you understand?"

"But-" She started again.

"No buts. Are we clear?"

The blonde nodded.

And gulped.

"Crystal."

When he saw her, she looked stunning. She wore a simple, cotton white dress, but he looked beautiful.

"My God..."

"Blanc..." She whispered, looking at him. She was in his arms.

He was happy with her.

Marinette listened to the whole ceremony, silent but sure. She held him close, and he didn't stand the fact he was lying to her.

"You may now kiss the bride." He kissed her passionately. She gasped at his gentleness, and breathed in sharply. He caressed her cheek, smiling slightly.

"Blanc..." She murmured. She didn't know him, yet felt like she knew him perfectly. Her eyes widened.

He was Adrien.

Her Adrien.

It was a sunny afternoon. The princess wore a red dress. Her mother and father were still alive, and she was happy.

"May I present King Gabriel and Queen Celia of Versailles, with their son, Prince Adrien." The young bluenette smiled, curtseying to Adrien. He bowed, kissing her hand.

"Princess, how do you do?" He asked. She smiled.

"If you're trying to win me over, my prince, quit while your ahead."

"Damn it sweetheart, you're very... Straightforward." He answered.

"Am I?" She asked him. "Well, I'm fine." She replied.

"I'm good, too, Marinette." He replied saracastically. She smiled, nudging him.

"Good to know, but your parents' are insane if they think we-" She gestured to the pair of them, "-are getting married."

"Are they?" He asked softly, leaning in, and she blushed at his closeness. Unlike the other princes' he seemed to be gentle. "I think they're actually really sane." He smiled teasingly, and sighed.

"What is it?" She asked, "if we're to be married, then you really shouldn't hide truths from me, you know." He laughed.

"I actually think you're the first princess who's ever considered marriage, but I don't enjoy being prince. It sucks like hell." He replied.

"It's okay, Adrien. I'm trustworthy." She touched his hand, smiling. "Well, aren't you going to ask?" Her parents held Adrien's tightly. Was it possible that she'd chosen him?

"Well, Marinette, will you marry me?" She smiled, her cheeks pink. He was on one knee, smiling, and she nodded.

"Why, yes, Prince Adrien, I will marry you."

The next day, he was killed in his room.

The next day, her parent's were killed in their room.

And all hell froze over.

"You were supposed to be dead." She said, looking away from him.

"Huh?" He asked, confused. She grabbed his shirt, looking as though she was unable to stay away from him. But she hissed in his ear:

"You lied. You made me thought you were dead." She gripped his arm, too tight to be nice, and dragged him to their room. He winced at the tone of her voice.

"Yeah. I guess I did, but I had my reasons." She watched him wearily.

"Uh, really?" She crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Look, after I-"

"After you what?" She demanded. "Stop lying to me." She sighed, and a tear dripped from her eye. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly. She tried pushing him away, but he was irresistible. She gripped at him, still crying. She tried to keep her dignity, but he was so convincing. Deep down, she knew he was dedicated to her, and that she had to trust him. He had a reason for not telling her, and she had to respect his choice. She nodded, pulling away. His hands brushed her bare arms, and he looked at her. Her cheeks reddened, and she undid his tie, letting it slip on the floor. Tonight was their's, no matter what. They had tonight forever.

"I want you, Marinette." He whispered, "If you don't want this, then we don't have to-" She silenced him by kissing him. He took her over to the wall, and smiled slyly, unzipping her dress. It fell to the floor silently. He lifted her in his arms, and she sighed softly against his neck. The moments after that were a blur, and before she knew it she was lying next to him, her hand on his chest. They stayed silent, and he stroked her hair.


End file.
